Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic body that can be used primarily as magnetic cores for coils, inductors and other electronic components, as well as an electronic component containing such magnetic body.
Description of the Related Art
Inductors, choke coils, transformers, and other electronic components (so-called “coil components” and “inductance components”) have a magnetic body constituting their magnetic core as well a coil formed inside or on the surface of the magnetic body. For the material of the magnetic body, Ni—Cu—Zn ferrite and other types of ferrite are generally used.
In recent years, there has been a need for electronic components of this type to accommodate higher current (higher rated current value), and to meet this requirement, switching the material of the magnetic body from the traditionally used ferrites to metal materials is considered. Metal materials include Fe—Cr—Si alloy and Fe—Al—Si alloy whose saturated magnetic flux densities are higher than those of ferrites. On the other hand, the volume resistivities of metal materials are much lower than those of ferrites.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a compacted powdered magnetic core constituted by Fe—Cr—Al alloy powder as its soft magnetic material powder, as well as a manufacturing method thereof.